Pups save a lifeguard pup
by pressurized
Summary: A golden retriever, who lost his owners, wanders the streets of Adventure bay until he gets to the beach, where he accepts a job as a lifeguard. Kari meets him and develops a crush on him. A few days later, he tells her the truth after she notices the sad look on his face, as well as his wish. But what is that wish? And will it come true?
1. Meeting Danny

**A/N: Welcome to a new story. This one will feature another family reunion. **

**Another note regarding 'A laughter one-shots' collection: I decided to stick just with tickling. Adding occasional lemon is harder to make than I thought. So yeah, 'A laughter one-shots' return to only tickling one-shots from this point on. Anyway, I rambled on enough. Read review and enjoy the first chapter of my new story.**

**PUPS SAVE A LIFEGUARD PUP**

* * *

It was morning after Kari arrived at the Lookout and the said pup woke up with a yawn. She looked at where her brother was supposed to sleep only to find it empty.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself before getting up and walking out. She shook out her fur before looking around only to notice him with his megaphone out waking the others. She did have to cover her ears though, because of how loud his voice was. Once that was done, she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Oh, good morning, Kari." He said with a smile.

"Morning, Chase. Why are you up already?" She asked.

"As a second in command of the PAW Patrol, it's my duty to do wake-up calls." Chase replied.

"Oh, I never knew that." Kari said.

Soon, everyone was awake, apart from Marshall and Rubble, who were still asleep despite Chase's attempts to wake them up with his megaphone. That is until Skye ran up to the two.

"Morning, you two." She greeted.

"Morning, Skye." The siblings greeted back.

Skye then looked at the two sleeping pups.

"Still asleep even after your megaphone, Chase?" She asked, earning a nod from the police pup.

"Well, looks like I have to use the spoon again." She replied before she took the spoon in her mouth and tapped the metal bowl with it, causing the two pups to wake up fully.

"Breakfast already!?" Rubble asked in excitement.

"Why didn't you wake us up!?" Marshall asked in surprise, earning the laughs from the three pups.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the streets of Adventure bay, a male golden retriever was walking around, searching for some kind of home since he lost his owners. He was walking around for a full hour until he reached City Hall, where he saw a woman with a chicken in her purse.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi there. What's your name?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"I'm Danny, and you are?"

"Mayor Goodway, pleasure to meet you. Say, do you like water?"

"Like? I love water!" Danny exclaimed.

"That's great, because we need a lifeguard on the beach. Are you up for that?"

"That would be great, but… Where will I live?"

"Wait, you're a stray?" The Mayor asked in surprise. Danny nodded.

"Well, you could stay at Katie's for a while. I'm sure she could find a way to take care of you."

"Thanks, Mayor." Danny replied, wagging his tail as he walked away.

Back at the Lookout, the pups had breakfast before scattering to do their activities, leaving Kari and Chase alone.

"Chase, now that we're alone, I can ask you something."

"Then ask away."

"Why did Skye kiss you during breakfast?" Upon hearing the question, Chase blushed. How did she not notice until now?

"Since no one told you, I will then. Skye and I are mates for over 3 years now." He replied.

Kari was shocked by her brother's explanation before she smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"Good for you, Chase. Does anyone else have a mate?"

"If you refer to our family, then only me and Chief."

Kari was now even more shocked. Both of her brothers have mates and she doesn't?

"Now I'm jealous. I'm the only one who doesn't have a mate." Kari then released her brother. "I'm going for a walk to the beach, I'll see you later, Chase."

"See ya." Chase replied before Kari ran outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny arrived at the beach and the lifeguard was explaining to him about what is he supposed to do. He nodded and immediately got to work. For half an hour, he impressed not only the lifeguard, but a certain German shepherd that was watching from shore and was blushing for some reason. Danny got back to the beach and shook himself dry as the lifeguard approached him.

"You got skill, Danny. I'm proud to tell you that you got yourself a job here."

As soon as he said that, Danny started jumping around and barking with his tail wagging like crazy.

"Thanks, sir! I won't let you down!" He exclaimed happily.

"I know you won't. You start your work tomorrow at 9 a.m. so don't be late."

"You got it!" Danny replied before the life guard left. As soon as he was about to head back to Katie's…

"That was awesome!" Danny turned his head to the source of the voice to see a female German shepherd who ran up to him. Danny suddenly felt a light blush appear on his face, unnoticeable by the female.

"T-Thanks. How long were you here anyway?" He asked.

"Long enough to see you in action. I'm Kari by the way, what's your name?

"I'm Danny." He replied while also thinking, _She's so… beautiful._

Unknown to him, Kari had a similar thought. _He's so… handsome._

"You okay?" Danny finally spoke, snapping the German shepherd out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, do you have a home?" Kari asked.

"I do now, with someone named Katie. Speaking of Katie, I better get going before she figures I'm gone. I'm beginning my job tomorrow if you want to come.

Kari nodded before both went their separate ways. But while walking back to the Lookout, Kari looked at the golden retriever with a blush on her face. Suddenly, confusion struck her face. Why was she blushing? Then she realized. She developed a crush on him. It was no coincidence; it was love at first sight.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooohhhh, someone has a crush! The story just started and already, Kari's crushing on the new pup, Danny. What will happen after this little encounter? Find out in the next chaapter.**


	2. A wish

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Back at the Lookout, Kari wanted to tell Chase about her first crush, but saw he was playing so she decided to leave that until everyone was asleep. That night, Kari entered Chase's pup house and waited for him. It didn't take long before the police pup entered.

"Hey, Kari, were you bored being alone?" He asked.

"No. Chase, I need to tell you something." Chase raised an eyebrow upon seeing a serious look on her face.

"What is it, Kari?" He asked.

"Chase, I…"Kari began, getting nervous. "I met someone on the beach today. He's a lifeguard pup and excellent in swimming and… k-kinda handsome." While talking, a light blush appeared on her face.

Chase leaned back in surprise. "You found yourself a crush?" Kari nodded nervously.

"Who is the lucky pup?

"His name is Danny, a golden retriever." Kari replied, blushing harder.

"Does he know that?" Kari shook her head.

"No, and I'm nervous around him. Plus, I don't know if he feels the same."

Chase then embraced his sister in a hug, surprising the older pup in the process. "You'll never know that unless you try. We could meet that pup tomorrow if you want."

"Not tomorrow, but I can talk to him and tell you when." Kari suggested.

"Sure, that would be okay. By the way, how does he work?"

"I think he starts tomorrow at 9 in the morning." After a little more talking, Kari wanted to lay down and sleep, but was again gently pushed onto her back by her little brother who once again wrapped his paws around her in a hug and fell asleep while snuggling into her belly.

"Hehehehehe! I think Chase loves doing that to me. Hehehehe! It tickles! Hehehehe! Well, this calls for some revenge. Hehehehe! As soon as he stops tickling me." Kari replied as she giggled a little more before falling asleep.

* * *

During the next few days, Kari has been seeing Danny at the beach all the time. Sometimes, he would just sit and watch the kids play, but mostly would rush to the rescue. Kari would always talk to him and the two got to know each other better. However, on the fourth day of Danny's job, Kari decided to ask him something.

"Hi, Danny." She greeted. Danny turned to face her.

"Oh, Kari. I didn't expect to see you this early. What's up?" Danny greeted back.

"I know. But I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Were you doing this before coming here?"

Upon hearing the question, Danny's smile faded and his tail drooped with a sad sigh. Kari began to worry that this was the wrong question.

"S-Sorry I asked. Y-You don't…" She started, but was interrupted.

"It's not that… It's just that my story is rather sad and tragic. Do you want to hear it?"

Kari looked into the retriever's eyes and saw sadness, but slowly nodded. Danny took a deep breath and began.

"I actually came from a large family. Mom, dad, brother and sister. My siblings are younger than me. As a child, going to the beach was my favorite thing. I quickly learned how to swim and then began teaching my two siblings how to swim as well." As he continued, Kari could see tears forming in his eyes. "One day, my family went cruising on the ship. I wanted to go as well, but someone had to keep an eye on the house. The next morning, my mother and sister came back, both crying. When they told me what happened, I was broken. I ran off in tears, crying for what happened to my dad and brother. I returned later that same night, packed my bags and went to my sister's room only to find it empty. The same happened in my mom's room. I never saw them again ever since."

Kari had tears in her eyes at this point. She had never heard the story as sad as this. "That's awful. How long was that ago?"

"4 years ago. I would give anything to see at least my little brother alive."

Kari looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I mean, I understand you want to see your parents again, but why your brother so much?"

"Because he was a fast learner. And pups were mostly picking on him at the park. I had to teach those bullies a lesson every time I see him with bruises. That's actually how we grew a strong bond."

"What did your parents and siblings look like?"

"I was a 'black sheep' you could say. The rest were all chocolate Labradors. But you know what I think?

Kari shook her head 'no'. "What?"

"I think my mom is still alive. Now I need to get back to work. Talk to you later, Kari." As he said that, he ran off.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kari was watching the kids play in the water. She still wondered why a dog like Danny would go through all this pain. Then, she saw Alex taking the rowboat out to sea and ran after him. But, she was too late to jump in as the boat left the beach and was already far enough.

"Yeah! That's so cool!" Alex shouted as he kept rowing, unaware that the storm was closing in. Danny saw that, however and acted.

"Everyone, clear out of the water and head home! The storm is coming in!" He shouted through the megaphone. People obeyed and headed off the beach, but Danny saw a row boat with what looked to be a kid in it at sea.

"Oh, no! That kid will fall off the boat! I need to do something!" He said before grabbing the board and jumping into the water. He was too far away to hear Kari shout, "Danny, the waves are too big! You could drown!"

When Kari saw what was ahead, she got really worried. "He won't reach Alex in time. Now both of them are in trouble. I better call Ryder." She said before activating her collar.

Ryder finished the repairs on his ATV just as his pup-pad rang.

"Ryder here… Oh, hey, Kari. What's up?" He asked.

"_Ryder, I need help! Alex rowed out to sea with a rowboat, but the storm is coming in and I'm afraid the waves will knock him into the water! A lifeguard pup is trying to help, but the waves are growing so much that I think one of them will drown him!"_

"Stay on the shore and find cover from the rain, we're on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" He exclaimed before calling the pups.

"_PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!"

The team rushed to the elevator and lined up, expecting for either Marshall or Misty to make a wipeout. But, Chase ran in before either of the two did, slipped on the marbles and crashed into the others just as the two arrived.

"Chase, are you alright?" Marshall asked.

Chase looked at his best friend. "Who left the marbles everywhere, Marshall?"

"I did, Chase." Chase turned his head to Misty, who lowered her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, no harm done. But you need to..." But before Chase could finish, Marshall crashed into him after slipping on the same marbles.

"At least I'm not the only clumsy pup around. However, everyone steals my wipeouts!" He exclaimed as the elevator went up. The team got into gear and lined up.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase announced.

"Pups, we need to act fast. I just got a call from Kari. Don't worry, she's fine, but Alex isn't. He rowed out to sea, unaware that the storm is rolling in and the waves are growing. A lifeguard pup is trying to help, but Kari fears he might drown." Ryder replied before scrolling to the following icons:

"Skye, I need you to search for Alex and the pup from above."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"Azura, I need your hovercraft and bouy to tow the rowboat back to shore."

"Ready to splash!" Azura shouted.

"Zuma, I need you to find the pup and bring him back to shore."

"Let's dive in!" Zuma shouted.

"All right, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted and ran for the pole.

**A/N: And there you have it. Kari finds out about Danny's past and then we're about to see a rescue. What will happen during the rescue? Find out next time. And feel free to try and guess who Danny's family is. **


	3. Siblings reunited

**A/N: Here comes chapter 3, ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for the delay, but I'm still here. And this time, I bring you a double update. Meaning, I bring two chapters today. so read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Soon, Skye found Alex and Azura and Ryder brought him back to shore while Skye searched for the lifeguard pup. Alex told them he didn't know about the storm until it was too late. Meanwhile, Skye located the lifeguard pup and informed Zuma about it and the water pup was on the way.

Danny couldn't believe it. He thought he could save Alex, but didn't. And now he was lost at sea with little chance of survival. Just as he was about to give up, he heard engines heading his way, but didn't think much of it as he was almost exhausted from all the swimming. But then…

"Raff! Raff! Bouy!" Danny's face froze, but didn't have a chance to say anything as a floater landed over his head.

"Hold on tight, we're heading to shore!" The same voice said as Danny was dragged across the water, a frozen expression on his face. As he was brought to shore, Zuma ran over to Ryder and Marshall, who Ryder called shortly after they brought Alex back to shore and they took action.

"It's okay, let me check you over."Marshall told Danny, who snapped out of his trance and after a few minutes, it was confirmed that he had no injuries. As soon as everyone, except Zuma left, Kari approached the retriever.

"You could've drowned out there! I thought I called for help too late!" She exclaimed.

"I know. Sorry, I didn't know the waves were so big."

"It's okay. Well, I better get going. See ya."

"Bye." Danny said as Kari ran off. Danny then looked at Zuma and his face froze once again.

_I-It's him! But how is he alive?_ He thought as tears began forming in his eyes as Zuma spoke.

"Well, dude, I better get going. Don't want my owner to wait for me." But before he could walk away…

"Z-Z-Zuma?! Is that you?!" Zuma stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"How do you know my name?" He asked in confusion. Danny still had tears in his eyes, but was smiling.

"Don't you remember me, Zuma? Do you remember the time when you had your birthday and I bought you that surfboard? You wanted to surf on the beach as soon as the party ended.

Zuma gasped in shock. There was one pup, aside from his parents and sister, who remembers that day.

"D-Danny? But... how?" He asked, tearing up.

Danny smiled big time as the pup in front of him finally remembers him.

Z-Z-ZUUUUMAAAAA!" He screamed as he rushed over and hugged him, crying like no tomorrow. "You're alive! I can't believe this! This is a dream come true!"

Zuma at this point couldn't believe what was happening. Just months ago he found his father and now he found his older brother.

"Danny… How did you get here?" He asked in between sobs.

"I lost my owners and arrived to Adventure bay to find myself a job. Eventually, I became a lifeguard here at the beach. And then… Kari knows what happened next." Danny replied, but Zuma noticed a blush on his brother's face upon mentioning Kari, causing a smirk to appear on his face.

"I know that look. You have a crush on her, right?" He asked, making Danny blush harder.

"I… I…" He stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse so his brother doesn't figure it out, but was surprised when Zuma pulled him in for a hug.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Now, come on. I'm sure the other pups would love to meet you." Zuma said as he and Danny jumped into the hovercraft and drove off towards the Lookout, all the while Danny was in deep thoughts.

_I can't believe it. I made a wish to see my brother and now that wish came true. And he even drives? When did that happen?_ He thought, unaware that he was going to see more than just his little brother.

* * *

When the two arrived at the Lookout, Danny was amazed of the height and design. When they arrived, Zuma parked the hovercraft and the two jumped out.

"That was awesome. Where did you get that vehicle, Zuma?"Danny asked.

"My owner, Ryder, made that for me. Oh, one more thing. That's my favorite thing about the vehicle. Raff! Raff! Pup-house!" Danny turned around and his jaw dropped at the sight. Right in front of him, Zuma's hovercraft turned into a pup-house in less than five seconds. Just then…

"Zuma, you're back!" Both pups turned to see Misty running up to them and giving the water pup a kiss.

"Hey, Misty, did you miss me?" Zuma asked, teasingly.

"You didn't come back when Ryder and the rest did. I got…" She paused when she noticed the golden retriever. "Oh, hi. Didn't see you there. What's your name?"

"I'm Danny, nice to meet you. And did you just kiss Zuma?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, he didn't tell you that we're mates?"

Danny's jaw dropped. His brother already has a girlfriend? Misty then turned to Zuma.

"Anyway, Aqua is up at the control room looking at the picture of Tracker. I think she's falling for him." She pointed out.

"Aqua is here?!" Danny exclaimed in shock, getting the other two's attention.

"You know that pup?" Misty asked in confusion, but Zuma spoke before Danny could.

"Of course he does. Danny is our big brother." Misty's face froze in shock.

"While Misty snaps out of her trance, let's go see Aqua." Zuma suggested.

"Sure, and while we're on our way there, you can explain who that Dalmatian was."

* * *

While the elevator was rising up, Zuma explained about the kiss and that the Dalmatian's name was Misty. When the elevator reached the top, Zuma instructed Danny to stay put while he surprises Aqua, who was on the balcony looking at the picture. He got close to Aqua and tapped her shoulder, making her jump in surprise before she turned around.

"Oh, it's you, Zuma. Please, don't sneak up on me like that." She exclaimed.

"Sorry, sis. Anyway, we have a guest. I think you'll recognize him." Zuma said with a smirk.

Confused, Aqua looked past him towards the elevator and gasped before rushing past him and towards the elevator.

"Danny!" She screamed before tackling her oldest brother in a hug. Danny hugged back and nuzzled her.

"It's great to see you, sis." He said.

"How did you get here?" Aqua asked.

Danny gave his sister the same explanation he gave Zuma at the beach. Soon, Danny met the rest of the pups, but didn't know his parents were also here because they were nowhere near the Lookout. Ryder also met him and wanted to offer him a home, but he told them where he's staying. Ryder went back to the control room in time to hear the pup-pad ringing.

"Ryder here." He answered.

"_Ryder, it's me, Azura. Me and Navy need your help."_

"What's wrong?"

"_We went to go snowboarding with Everest and her family, but got into some trouble. While snowboarding, I lost my balance and hit the rock close to the mountain. Then, an avalanche struck and most of my body is buried in snow. Navy's trying to pull me out, but it's no use. All this snow is frozen solid."_ Azura explained.

"Oh, gosh! Are you alright?" Ryder asked in worry.

"_I'm fine, but it's getting cold in here."_ As soon as Azura finished, Frostbite appeared on the screen.

"_Hurry Ryder, we have a bigger problem. Everest is lost somewhere in the woods after the avalanche cut us off. Mom tried to contact her, but got only static. I'm worried something happened to her." _She exclaimed.

"Hold on, we're on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed as he hung up before calling the pups.

Meanwhile, Danny was chasing Zuma around the Lookout. The only time Zuma was able to outrun his big brother was when they were both young, but now Danny caught up to him and tackled him to the ground before rolling him on his back.

"Now I can get my revenge for when you tickled me in the past." He said with a smirk before he started tickling the water pup mercilessly.

"D-Danny! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-stop! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zuma exclaimed while laughing. Danny would've gone faster, but he then noticed Zuma's pup-tag blinking and stopped.

"Zuma, why is your tag blinking?" He asked in confusion.

"_PAW Patrol, to the Lookout_!" He heard Ryder shout before he yelped in surprise as Zuma flipped him on his back.

"Ryder needs us!" He shouted before rushing to the elevator.

"Zuma! Where are you going? Wait!" Danny exclaimed as he ran after his brother, confused about his sudden change.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Danny is saved, he reunites with Zuma and now their parents are in trouble. What will happen next? And how will Danny react to his little brother being part of the PAW Patrol? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Reunion with parents

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. Mind you, this one is a double update so if you haven't, go back and read the previous chapter before this one. And most of all, enjoy.**

* * *

The others also heard Ryder and rushed to the elevator. Marshall, however, didn't see Danny running behind him and collided with him, ending up rolling and knocking others off their paws in the elevator, ending up dizzy.

"Oooh, pretty stars." He said, dazed, causing the others to laugh as the elevator went up. They got into gear and lined up, apart from Danny, who was confused about this line-up.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

_PAW Patrol? What is that? And where is my brother?_ He thought as Ryder began the briefing.

"Pups, we have a problem on Jake's mountain. Azura and Navy were snowboarding with Everest and her family when an avalanche struck, burying Azura almost completely in snow. Navy tried to pull her out, but no luck because the snow is frozen solid. But what's worse is that Everest got separated from the others and is somewhere in the woods on the mountain."

Everyone gasped, but Danny froze in shock. _Mom and dad are alive?! This isn't happening!_ He thought as Ryder began scrolling.

"Chase, I need you to use your spy gear and drone to find Everest."

"Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Skye, I need you to search for Everest from above."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"Rubble, I need your shovel to dig Azura out of the snow."

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble shouted. Just then, Ryder got another call, this time from Captain Turbot.

"Hey, Captain Turbot."

"_Ryder, I need some help over here. I was watching the whales on the Flounder with François when I leaned over so much that I fell off the boat. Now the Flounder is moving on without me."_

"Don't worry, captain, help is on the way." Ryder said before he hung up and got back to the briefing.

_I hope I can help this time._ Danny thought as he scrolled to Miranda's icon.

"Miranda, I need you to locate the Flounder and the Turbots from above."

"I was born to fly!" Miranda shouted.

"Zuma, since Azura is stuck in snow, you're the only one available now. I need your hovercraft to catch up to the Flounder as well as your buoy to save Captain Turbot."

"Let's dive in!" Zuma shouted. Upon hearing that, Danny thought he was going to get a heart attack. _My little brother is the water rescue pup? But, when did that happen?_ He thought.

"I'll also need a volunteer to go with Zuma and stop the boat." As soon as he said that, Danny spoke up.

"Ryder, I'd like to go, please." He begged.

Ryder didn't want to let Danny go with them since he isn't a member, but in this situation, he'll need all the help he can get.

"Alright, Danny, but make sure you do as Zuma says."

"Okay." Danny replied, confused. _Why is he telling me that?_ He thought.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he headed for the pole.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Ryder and his group rescued Azura and were searching for Everest. Meanwhile, Danny and Zuma were already in the bay, waiting for Miranda to tell them the news. While they were waiting, Danny decided to start the conversation.

"Zuma, I'm really confused. Why did Ryder tell me to do as you say?" He asked in confusion.

"Because, while you are a lifeguard, I know a lot more about rescuing in the bay." Zuma replied.

"But, how do you…?" But Danny's sentence was cut off when Miranda called.

"_Zuma, I found the Turbots and the boat. They're floating towards the island with a volcano."_ She reported.

"Thanks, Miranda. We're on our way." Zuma said before the call ended and Zuma took off at full speed.

"Whoa! Zuma, how fast can you go?!" Danny exclaimed as he was bounced on his seat from how fast his brother was driving; the only thing keeping him from falling off the hovercraft was the seatbelt.

"This is as fast as I can go in this baby! Now, get ready, we're almost at the Flounder!" Zuma instructed.

"What do you mean?"

"When I reach the Flounder, you need to jump on board and steer it right behind me. While you do that, I'll go get the captain."

"W-what?" Danny asked himself, but figured he didn't have enough time to let Zuma explain as they reached the Flounder. He jumped on board, grabbed the wheel and began steering the boat behind Zuma, who was towing captain Turbot back to Seal Island. It wasn't long before they arrived.

"Thanks, Zuma, Miranda and… Who is this cute puppy?" He asked as he began petting Danny.

"I'm Danny, Zuma's older brother."

"Really? He never told me that."

* * *

Since Azura was too cold to bring her back to the Lookout, Ryder brought her to Jake, with Navy coming along, not wanting to leave his wife behind. Soon, Chase and Skye found Everest, but with bruises all over her body. They brought her back to Jake, where Avalanche immediately gave her daughter a checkup. By the time she got warmed up and was awake, the sun almost set so Ryder took his team back to the Lookout. That night, Aqua was fast asleep in Zuma's pup-house while Danny and Zuma were waiting for Ryder and the pups to come back. Danny was very excited because he was going to see mom and dad again. It didn't take long before he heard the doors open, but before he could act, Zuma beat him to it.

"Mom! You're okay!" He shouted as he ran into his mother's hug.

"I'm fine, Zuma. And then Aqua told me I was the most worried here." Azura said with a smile as she nuzzled her son. But before she could say anything else, Navy got her attention.

"Azura, look! We have a guest!" He exclaimed as he eyed the golden retriever. Azura looked at the pup and gasped. She immediately let go of Zuma and ran towards the pup while on the verge of tears.

"Danny!" She shouted as she hugged the pup. A moment later, Navy joined the hug as well.

"Mom! Dad! I can't believe you're both here! I missed you so much!" Danny exclaimed as a few tears fell from his eyes while hugging the two. Once they pulled away, Danny spoke once more.

"I always knew you were alive, mom. But seeing my siblings and dad alive? This was a miracle!" He exclaimed.

Then, Zuma walked up to his brother. "I'm glad we're all together at last. Now, let's get some sleep and tomorrow, mom can tell you about her position in PAW Patrol." He said.

"Sure, bro, let's… Wait. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" He exclaimed in shock before fainting.

Navy, Azura and Zuma couldn't help but laugh at Danny's reaction before Zuma went back to his pup-house and the parents took Danny to their dog house before they all fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. Despite a long delay, this story is complete. Stay tuned for the next story and until then, take care, fellow readers.**


End file.
